Have A Little Faith
by Melinda Faith Halliwell
Summary: When Christy Jenkins, Billie's daughter meets a gril name Faith things start to get weird. But who is she? And what is she hidding? And whats her connection with the Halliwells? Read and find out. uncnchanged Future. Please Read and Review New Chapter up!
1. There's a New Witch in Town

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**There's a New Witch in Town**

Christy Jenkins was on her nightly portal in the local cemetery (where most demons hung out). Christy was fair of skin with long blond hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. It was a slow night and she had gotten very little demon killing action and was growing quit bored. She was thinking in her own mind if going home now would be a smart idea. She had Magic School finals tomorrow and she hadn't studied for any of them and since there seemed to be no evil creatures prowling around she saw no reason to stay. She began to gather her things when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She picked up her athame and went to go check it out. What she found was a young girl around her age with dark brown eyes, straight brown hair and was decked out in all black. There was also a demon that was getting its ass kicked by this girl. The demon advanced on her and she grabbed him by the neck, pushed him away a bit and elbow jabbed him in the face. He staggered back and regained his balance as she jumped onto a wide grave stone. She did a jumping roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the pavement. The girl turned to face Christy who she had noticed walk over.

"Its ok I got it." The girl said "You're Christy, right"

Before Christy could answer her the demon comes up behind the girl and grabs her by the shoulders. She snaps her head back to head butt him in the face and grabs onto his arm.

"I'm Faith" The girl said as she twisted the demon around and shoves him against the wall of the mausoleum.

Faith spotted the Athame in Christy's hands. "Can I borrow that?" She said as she yanked it out of Christy's hands leaving Christy with a shocked look on her face.

Faith raised the stake and jammed it cleanly into his chest and jerks it back out. The demon fell to the ground dead.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you." Faith said as she tossed the athame back to Christy.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're Billie Jenkins kid, your kind of famous."

"And you came here to find me or something?"

"Actually, no. Sorry."

"Then why?"

"I don't actually think that is any of you business."

"So what exactly are you. Witch, Demon, Whitelighter?"

"I'm a witch"

"Do you think maybe I would no who your family was? You know like how you know mine?"

"No."

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please read and review or I will cry. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Home Sweet Home**

"Mom, I'm home." Christy yelled as she and Faith entered the front door of her house.

There was no answer. Christy closed the door and headed into the kitchen with Faith following right behind her.

Christy spotted a note on the counter. She picked it up and read it aloud "Dear Christy, going to be out late tonight don't wait up. Love Mom"

Christy placed the note back where she had found it and headed to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"So this is your house." Faith said as she looked around "It's nice. Very homey."

"Thanks" Christy said as she closed the fridge unable to find anything to eat. "Most homes are usually 'homey'"

"So are both you parents out tonight?" Faith asked as she sat down at one of the kitchen stools.

"Actually it's just me and my mom. My dad died two years ago." Christy said

"I'm sorry. My dad died too." Faith said in a sympathetic voice. "So no siblings?"

"Nope. Just me." Christy said "What about you? You know all about me but all I know is your name."

"Well its not like there is much to tell."

"There must be something. I mean I know every witch in LA and I have never seen you before. Where are you from? Aren't your parents worried about you? Why are you here?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there blondy."

Just then the two girls heard the door open.

"Looks like mommies home." Faith said as she headed toward the door with Christy running after her.

"Hey mom." Christy said as she greeted her at the door.

"Hey sweaty." Billie said look up at Faith "Whose your friend?"

Before Christy could answer Faith answered for her "I'm Faith."

"Oh, how do you two know each other?"

"I'm a witch we were kind of patrolling the same area and bumped into each other." Faith said

"I see." Billie said "So Faith, are you from around here? Perhaps I know you parents."

"I doubt it." Faith said "I am not from around here."

"Really, you look so familiar. Are you sure I have never met you or perhaps your parents before."

"Ya I am sure." Faith said

"So exactly how old are you?"

"I'm 15 almost 16"

"And where exactly are you from"

"San Francisco"

"You came here all by yourself?" Billie asked still trying to figure out why this girl looked so familiar.

"Ya"

"What about your parents"

"What about them? Look if your wondering why I came to a city where a knew no on, with no money and no job and no parents you not going to get any answers."

Billie and Christy were blown away with her honesty and speechless.

"Look I know this is really out there but I have no place to stay and it would only be for a night I swear."

"Let you stay here no, no way." Christy said

Billie glared ar her daughter.

"What?" Christy asked.

"What Christy means is you can't stay here. You have to go home." Billie Said

"Like I said I came to a city where I didn't know a single person, with no money and no job do you really think I had a place to go back to?"

"Mom can I talk to you for a second." Christy said as she pulled her mother into the next room. "You can't seriously be considering this."

"It's just one night. One. And we can't just throw her out on the streets. You know just as well as I do that it isn't safe out there for a young girl like her or anyone for that matter."

"I don't know I think she would be fine. I mean she was kicking some serious demon ass before like you have never seen. I think she will be alright."

"Christy"

"Fine"

They both returned to the room where Faith was waiting patiently.

"You can stay, for tonight" Billie told her "Well it's late and I think its all time we got some sleep. You can sleep in the guest room its just right down there." Billie told her as she pointed to the guest room

"Good night" Faith said and headed off to the guest room.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. Please Read and Review. 


	3. Should She Stay or Should She Go

Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Should She Stay or Should She Go**

Billie walked into the room where Faith was sleeping carrying a stack of clothes in her arms. As she stood in front of Faith, her shadow passes over Faith who was sleeping on the guest room bed. She slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She looked at her.

"Morning. I brought you some of Christy's old clothes. I'm sure something here will fit you." Billie Sr. said as she handed Faith the clothing

Faith sat up to take the clothes "Thank you"

"Perhaps a shower and change"

"Sure" Faith got up taking the clothes and headed out of the room. As she walked out Christy walked in the room.

"I am going to head off to school. Finals today how exciting." Christy said to her mother once Faith had left the room.

"At 7 in the morning, you don't need to be there till 9." Billie told her daughter.

"I just want to get there early."

Billie glared at her daughter

"She isn't that bad Christy."

"I just get a strange vibe form her. Like there is something she isn't telling us. But whatever cause she is only here for today so today I won't be here. I will see you later."

"Right" Billie said but Christy could here the insincerity in her voice.

"Mom you cant seriously be considering letting her live here with us."

"We can't just let her go live out on the streets."

"I can."

"Christy"

"Mom I get a seriously weird vibe from that girl she is no good."

"Well I think you wrong. It's just that girl seems so familiar like I have met her before but I cant figure out from where. Would you just think about it."

"No."

"Christy" Billie said sternly to her daughter.

"Fine, whatever. I got to go." Christy passed by her mom and left.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please read and REVIEW 


	4. Finals and Other Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed…yet Mwah ha ha (By the way if you didn't get that it was an evil laugh)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Finals and Other Fun**

Christ walked into school like she did every day and headed over to her best friends, Patience Halliwell (Phoebe Halliwell's middle daughter).

"Hey, what up? Ready for Finals?" Patience asked Christy

"No. I didn't get a chance to study at all last night this girl followed me home and my mom want to keep her with us can you believe that?"

"Just some random girl?"

"She is a Witch, from San Francisco actually."

"Maybe I know her what's her name?"

"Faith."

"I don't know witch name Faith although my cousin's middle name was Faith."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"It's a long story. Anyway we should head off to class."

The two headed of to there first final.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day of finals?" Billie asked her daughter when she had gotten home from school.

"Crappie."

Faith came running down the stairs and into the kitchen where the two were sitting.

"Hey, I found the mandrake root you wanted in the attic."

"Thank you Faith."

Christy turned to her mother, completely disregarding the fact that Faith was standing right there and asked "What the hell is she still doing here."

Faith was somewhat offended by this and Billie just glared her daughter.

"That reminds me I have something to tell the two of you." Billie said

Christy was pretty sure what she was going to say and she wasn't happy about it.

"As far as I am concerned, Faith can stay with us for as long as she like."

Both Faith and Christy said in unison "Really?"

"There are going to be ground rules."

"I'll do it!" Faith said excitedly

"I haven't even said what they are yet."

"I don't care. I mean, as long as I can stay."

Faith looked over at Christy who didn't look all that thrilled. Christy and Billie looked at each other.

Suddenly Faith was unsure of what was going to happen. "I can stay, right?"

"She's not staying in my room." Christy muttered

"As long as you go to school and work on developing

your magic."

"School? Like Magic School?" Faith asked suddenly very nervous.

"Yes. I think you will really like it. In fact we can go and check it out tomorrow. After all Christy has finals so we can just go with her."

There was a long silence until Faith finally gave in and said "Ok"

* * *

Hope you like it so far. Please r and r and there will be more on the way YAY!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Visit to Magic School

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Visit to Magic School**

The next day Faith, Billie and Christy all headed to magic school. Faith was extremely nervous; you could see it written all over her face. Billie just figured it was because she was going to be starting a new school but Christ thought that there was something more going on.

"Well I have to head to my first final but you two have fun." Christy said in a fake chipper voice to faith and her mother as she headed down the halls to her class.

"Are you ready?" Billie asked the very nervous Faith.

"What exactly are we doing?" Faith asked preying she wouldn't here what she knew she would.

"We are going to go talk to the Head Master first about getting you enrolled and stuff." Billie told her

"And who is the Head Master?" Faith asked even though she knew exactly who it was.

"Leo Wyatt, he is an elder."

"Great." Faith said through a fake smile.

The two finally reached the Head Masters office.

"I'm just going to go in first. It will only take a few minutes. You can sit right here." Billie pointed to a chair outside the office for Faith to sit.

Faith felt like a delinquent who was about to be punished by the principle sitting in that chair.

Billie entered the office to find that Leo wasn't alone in there, Chris, his son, was in there too discussing something.

The two stopped there conversation when Billie entered.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." She said as she closed the door to the office

"Don't worry. We were finished here, weren't we Chris?"

Chris just nodded. Whatever they had been talking about Billie could tell that it was something serious so she didn't bother to ask.

"So what brings you here?" Leo asked

"Well actually I found a young run away witch, well actually Christy found her and I was hopping to enroll her in school her for next year."

"Well wear is she?" Leo asked

"Oh let me get her." Billie opened the door and motioned for Faith to walk in.

Faith slowly made her way into the office eyes glanced down at the floor and hair covering her face.

"This is Faith." Billie told the two of them.

"Well its very nice to meat you faith would you like to sit down?" Leo asked the young girl.

Faith just shook her head which was still covered so no one could see her face.

"Well I am just going to go." Chris said as he got up and headed for the door. As he did he accidentally bumped into faith and by reflex she picked up her head allowing him to see her face.

He turned pale as if he had just seen a ghost which for a second he actually thought he had.

Leo also recognized the girl and there was a long silence in the room.

* * *

Please read and review. The more reviews i get the faster i will update. Hope you enjoy. 


	6. Faith Vs Melinda

Disclaimer: We all know i dont own charmed so lets just move on.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Faith Vs. Melinda**

Billie was confused by the whole situation "What is going on here?" she asked.

"Billie could you give us a minute?" Leo asked her and Billie nodded and silently left the room.

The room was silent again. No one really knew what to say.

"Maybe I should just wait outside."

"You're not going anywhere Melinda." Leo said to her and motioned for her to take a seat in the chair next to the one Chris was sitting in. She reluctantly sat down. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on Melinda? Why does Billie think your name is Faith for starters?"

"Cause I told her it was." Melinda mumbled

"Why the hell would you do that?" Chris yelled

Melinda didn't answer she just sat there quietly.

Chris saw that he had frightened his sister a bit with his harsh tone so he softened up a bit and asked again "Why would you lie about your name?"

"I didn't want her to know who I was. I didn't want her to bring me here. But I guess that happened anyway." Melinda said as she twiddled her thumbs not willing to make eye contact with either one of them.

"I'm confused. We thought you were dead." Chris said

"Well surprise I'm not." Melinda said looking up at him. She wanted so much to tell him everything. Her whole life Chris had been the only person she could always rely on for anything but now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore really.

"How exactly did you end up with Christ and Billie?" Leo asked. Melinda was starting to get annoyed with all these questions and even more annoyed with the fact that she couldn't really answer any of them truthfully.

"I took a train." Melinda retorted "I ran into Christy on patrol and went home with her."

"And why were you in L.A. anyway?" Chris asked

"I wanted a change of scenery." Melinda answered

They both glared at her. She looked down at her thumbs again to avoid the glare. She didn't have a choice she was going to have to tell them the truth or at least some of it. "I ran away." She mumbled

"Why?" Chris asked almost afraid of what the answer might be but Melinda just answered casually "Just cause."

Leo and Chris were starting to understand that they weren't going to get much out of her at least not right now.

"Why don't you go wait outside with Billie?" Leo suggested

Melinda just shrugged got up and left the office.

* * *

I know its short but i really just wanted to get this chapter out there. Hope you like it. Please Review. 


	7. The Test

Disclaimer: I own charmed yay me!!!!!!!!!!! Ok i dont own charmed but i wish i did.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Test**

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked his father once his sister had left the room "This can't be happening. I saw her die. He killed her right in front of me."

"It must have been a trick or something." Leo said

"Or maybe this is a trick. How so we really know that Melinda and not just another trick of Wyatt?" Chris asked as he got out of his seat and began to pace back and forth. "I mean how do we know she isn't a demon or something impersonating Melinda."

"We don't but what are we suppose to do, tell her to go find somewhere else to stay." Leo asked

"No, but we need to test her to make sure she really is Melinda."

"And what do you suggest." Leo asked his son

All of a sudden Chris got an idea. "We have her use her powers, if she can its her if not its an impersonator."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Yes."

The two brought Melinda and Billie back into the office. Billie still had no clue what was going on.

"Melinda, we need you to prove you are who you say you are." Chris told her

"Melinda?" Billie asked confused "Your Melinda Halliwell, no wonder you looked so familiar I used to baby sit you when you were young. I can't believe I didn't relies it was you."

"How exactly do you want me to prove myself?" Melinda asked

"Use your powers. If you really are Melinda it will be no problem." Chris told her

Melinda began to freak. They were going to think she was a fake and even if she did tell them the truth they would never believe her. If she didn't get out now they would think she was a fraud and kill her. She had to get away. She didn't know what to do and she freaked and ran out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Billie asked

"She just proved my theory." Chris said as he ran out of the office after Melinda.

She had run down the hallway. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder forcing her to turn around. He was about to use his magic to vanquish he but when he looked in her eyes he saw tears start to form. He was taken a back when she rapped her arms around him in a hug. He knew this had to be his sister he could just sense it. He in braced her hug and the two stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am sorry it is so short but atleast i am posting them fast so you got to give me something. Please Reveiw. 


	8. Mathew and Melinda again

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed. :-(

Authore Note: Ok for all of you who dont understand the title of this chapter is says again because you know there was Melinda Warren and Mathew Tate and they like dated and stuff ok so if you didnt know that then go watch more charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Mathew and Melinda (again)**

Patricia and Christy had just been let out of there last final for the day.

"Only two left." Patricia said "and then we can start summer break."

"Thank god. I don't think I can handle much more school." Christy joked.

They both stopped when they saw Chris walking down the hallway and he wasn't alone. A young was with him.

"Oh great. It's that girl Faith I was telling you about. What is she still doing here?" Christy said so only Patricia could here her.

"Hi Chris. Faith." Christy said once they had reached the two of them. "Patricia I would like you to meet…"

"Melinda" Patricia said shocked at what she was seeing.

"No, this is Faith." Christy said a little confused

"Actually my name is Melinda." Melinda told Christy

"What? You're Melinda Halliwell?" Christ asked

"Afraid so." Melinda told her.

"Could we have a moment please?" Chris asked

"Oh Ya." Christy said as she walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Chris then glared at Melinda "Oh you mean me too don't you?"

Chris nodded. "Why don't you just go and sit right over there." He said pointing to a chair a little ways off.

"Ok." Melinda said as she walked away.

Once she was out of earshot Patience let all the questions that were bottling up inside her head out "What the hell is going on? She is dead? How is she here? Is this a trap?"

"Calm down." Chris told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I am not 100 sure what is going on. I am almost certain it is her but since you're an empath and all I was hoping you could get a clear answer for me. And maybe find out why she wont use her magic and some other things like that."

"Chris I am an empath no a miracle worker. Besides the only one who has the power to see what others can see and know what they know is ironically Melinda. I can probably tell you if it really is her but the rest your own your own for."

"Fine" Chris said a little disappointed

Meanwhile Melinda had found a chair even further away located in the library. She liked it better there. She had picked up one of the books entitled "Witches through the Ages" and had begun to read it. After a few pages though she found that it was quit a boring book so she got up to put it back. On her way to the bookshelf she ran into someone and the book went flying along with the book that he had been holding in his hand. She bent down to pick up the books.

"Sorry about that." Melinda said and as she looked up her eyes were met with the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. In front of her stood a blond hair, green eyed, tall, and totally gorgeous guy. "Hi" was all she could say

"Hi" Melinda almost fainted when he spoke in his light but totally sexy British accent. "I'm Mathew."

"Melinda."

"Are you new here? I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"Ya just started today. Well actually I am not starting today but I will be next year."

"Hey Matt I was looking for you." A voice said and when Melinda turned around to see where is had come from she almost wanted to shoot herself. It was Christy. "Ah, I see you have met Melinda already."

"Yes I have." He said still looking at Melinda, not even turning to acknowledge the fat that Christy was standing there.

Christy noticed the way the two of them were looking at each other and she was not happy.

"Matt" She said and he snapped out of it and turned toward Christy. "Sorry. So you too know each other?"

"You could say that." Christy said

Melinda was praying in her head that Christy wouldn't tell Matt who she was. That was the last thing she needed.

"Oh how did you too meet?" He asked

"Oh she is Patricia's cousin." Melinda was about to seconds away from strangling Christy now.

"Oh you're a Halliwell?" Matt asked her

"Unfortunately"

To Melinda's relief Chris and Patricia walked over at that very moment.

"Melinda we need to go." Chris told her.

"Well I'll see you around then." Matt said.

"Ya." Melinda said smiling as she walked over to her brother and cousin.

* * *

Hope you like it. Thanx for all the feedback please keep the Reviews coming. Thanx 


	9. Sleep

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Sleep**

Chris and Patricia took Melinda back into Leo's office.

"Why am I here?" Melinda asked

"We have some things to discuss." Leo said gesturing to the chair for her to take a seat. He glared over at Patricia and Chris and motioned for them to leave which they did.

"So what exactly do we have to discuss." Melinda asked

"Well before you ran away we were in the middle of discussing what we are going to do know." Leo told her "I was talking to Billie and we both think it would be a good idea if you stayed her instead of at her house. We think it will be safer. You will start school here in two months at the start of the new school year as a Jr. Over the summer you may room with Patricia who's roommate wont be here. As soon as the school year starts we will find you another place to stay. Sound good?"

"Ya." Melinda said. Leo was surprised that she was ok with all this but was pleased non the less. "So what now?"

"Well classes go on for one more day so tonight I suppose you could sleep in Chris' room if you don't mind. He has a spare bed. Tomorrow you can move in with Patricia and over the summer you can start to make up all the work you missed."

"Does that include magic work?" Melinda asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Great" She said through a fake smile. "Can I go know?"

Leo nodded and Melinda rushed out the door.

That night Melinda slept in Chris' room. She kept looking over at the clock, 12:00, 1:00, 2:00. Time seemed to go by so slow.

"What are you still doing up?" Chris asked noticing his little sister hadn't so much as put her head to the pillow.

"I'm not tired" She lied

"You look exhausted I think you should get some sleep"

"I can't" She told him

"Why not?"

She didn't answer him

"Why don't you try to lie down? Maybe that will help"

Melinda did as he told but she knew it would be no good. Chris knew she wasn't falling asleep but he decided to pretend like he didn't know and stop bugging her about it for now. Chris could sense that something was 100 right here but he decided to leave that for tomorrow or later on in the day considering it was already 2 in the morning.

* * *

Sorry its so short but i am updating pretty fast so cut me some slack. Hope you enjoy. Please review. 


	10. The Twins

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed, its sad but true.

Author's Note: Just wanted to give you guys the name age and parents and stuff like that of each of the characters so you don't get too confused and I don't have to write it into the story. This isn't the full list because I left out Leo and Billie but I think you can figure those two out on your own. So here you go:

**Cast:**

**Halliwell Children:**

Wyatt Halliwell 22 (Piper and Leo's Oldest)

Chris Halliwell 20 (Piper and Leo's middle)

Melinda Halliwell 15 almost 16 (Piper and Leo's Youngest)

Prudence Halliwell- 18 (Phoebe and Coops oldest)

Patricia Halliwell- 17 (Phoebe and Coops middle)

Penelope Halliwell 10 (Phoebe and Coops Youngest)

Peyton and Parker Halliwell 13 (Twin daughters of Paige and Henry)

Henry Jr. Halliwell 12 (Paige and Henry's Youngest)

**Other Characters:**

Christy Jenkins 17 (Billie Jenkins only child)

Mathew 17 (last name and parent's unknown at this point)

That's all for now. Their will definitely be more characters in the future but I will worry about them later.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Twins**

The next morning Chris went to go talk to Leo about what had happened last night.

"It was weird she said she wasn't tired but I could see that she was exhausted." Chris told Leo

"She just needs to adjust that's all." Leo assured him

"I don't know maybe your right." Chris said taking a seat on the chair in front of Leo's desk. "I am still going to ask Patricia to watch for anything weird while they are rooming together."

"You're doing it again" Leo told him

"Doing what?" Chris asked confused

"The over protective brother thing. Remember how before you would do it all the time."

Chris had forgotten all about that. Before Melinda was taken by Wyatt he had been some what protective of her. But this was different before it was just because she was still young and always wanting to fight before she was ready but now something was really wrong.

"But its different now. Now I am actually really worried about her." Chris told his father

"Like you weren't always before"

"It's different. Something doesn't feel right to me. I mean don't you think it's strange that I saw her die yet she is still alive but she wont tell us how that is. Or that she refuses to use any of her magic."

"She has only been here two days, give her time. And maybe a little space too. She is 15 almost 16 I am sure she would appreciate it."

"So on a different note" Chris said wanting to change the subject "do you have the list of kids who will be staying over the summer break for me?"

"Ya its right here." Leo said handing him a list of names. "Make sure every kid has a roommate. Same grade same sex. Ok?"

"Ya ya. I know what I am doing."

"Hey" Patricia said as she walked in the room

"Hey aren't you suppose to be taking you finals?" Chris asked his younger cousin

"I finished early." Patricia told him. She noticed the list he was holding in his hands. "Oh is that the list of kids who are staying over summer? Can I see it?"

Chris nodded and handed it to her

"Hey I didn't know Matt was staying" She said as she looked at the list

"You mean that kid Christy likes?" Chris asked

"Ya only know he likes Melinda."

"What how do you know that?" Chris asked very unhappy that a senior (or senior next year) like his sister, who was younger.

"He is like my best friend after all." Patricia told him

"When did they even meet?" Chris asked

"Yesterday in the library." Patricia told him

"Uh this is getting very complicated." Chris said putting a hand to his head.

"Tell me about it Christy is going to kill Melinda when she finds out if she doesn't already know yet." Patricia said

"Speaking of Melinda where is she?" Leo asked interrupting their conversation

"Oh she is hanging out with the twins they finished there finals too." Patricia told him

Melinda was sitting in the very empty library with Paige's two daughters.

"So what happened with Wyatt? We are dying to know." Peyton, one of the twins, asked excitedly. Neither of them had seen much demon action so this was huge for them.

"Tell us everything." Parker, the other twin, said

"Yes everything." Peyton added

"Was it exciting?" Parker asked

"Did you kill a lot of demons?" Peyton asked

"It wasn't very exciting and I didn't kill many demons." Melinda really didn't feel like getting into this. Especially now, especially with them. She hadn't told anyone what had really happened and she was planning to keep it that way. She wanted so much to put the whole thing behind her and her two little cousins weren't helping very much.

"We're not aloud to kill anything yet. Or even go looking for something to kill." Parker told her

"It's a rule now. You have to be 15 or older in order to fight." Peyton told her

"I think it's a dumb rule." Parker said

"Me too." Peyton agreed

"Well I think it is a very smart one. It keeps you safe until you're ready." Melinda told them.

"But we're ready now." Peyton told her

"Ya we are." Parker added

"We have been practicing." Peyton said very proudly

"We could show you all we have learned." Parker said

"Ya." Melinda said and just nodded.

Melinda couldn't help but laugh a little. He cousins were so naïve so oblivious to what was actually going on. She envied them.

"Oh its so great to have you back Mel." Peyton said as she reached over to Melinda who was sitting next to her on the couch and hugged her for like them millionth time. Parker and Peyton both loved Melinda. She was like their cooler older cousin and they liked her even more cause of all the demons she had fought or at least all the ones they thought she had fought.

"Ya we missed you a lot." Parker said joining in on the hug

"Well actually we thought you were dead but we still missed you." Peyton said as she pulled away from the hug and parker followed.

Melinda just smiled

She had missed them too, all of them. Even her dad though she would never admit it.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW. :-) 


	11. Mathew and Melinda: Take Two

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed. :-(

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mathew and Melinda: Take Two**

Melinda was relived when she saw Matt walking in there direction.

"Hey" He said once he had reached the library

"Hey" She said back not really knowing what else to say.

Parker and Peyton where now show Melinda all the different fighting techniques they knew. When they weren't looking Melinda turned around to Matt and mouthed the word "Help" to him. He immediately understood.

"Hey girls, would you mind if I stole your cousin for just a bit?" Matt asked the two girls.

"Not at all." Peyton said

"It will give us more time to practice" Parker said

Matt then walked over to Melinda and the two started heading down the hall way.

"Thank you so much. I love them but they get on my nerves." Melinda said once they were out of the twin's earshot

Matt just laughed.

"So I got to ask, I know your family pretty well but they have never mentioned you before." Matt told her

Melinda sighed "It's a long story."

"It's a long hallway. In fact I believe it goes on forever so we got all the time in the world." Matt said pointing down the hallway

Melinda smiled. For some reason she felt safe with him, like she could trust him. Maybe not with the whole story but bits and pieces of it.

"Well, I used to live here at magic school until I was about 14. So I am guessing you started some time after that." Melinda told him

"And why exactly did you leave magic school?" He asked

"Truthfully, I didn't get much of a choice." Melinda told him

"Really?"

"Ya but you really don't want to here my whole sob story."

"Now wait a minute who said I didn't want to hear your sob story?" He said smiling at her. "Now go on." He insisted.

"Well I went to go live with my brother." Melinda told him. So it wasn't the whole story but it was more that she told most people. "And that is my whole story, well the cliff notes version at least. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Matt asked

"Well you know all about me but all I know is your name really." Melinda said

"Oh so you actually want to know about me?"

"That's kind of what I asked." Melinda said

"Alright then, well as you can probably tell by my accent I was born in England. I lived there till I was about 15 with my mom. My dad was never really part of the picture. I can to magic school in sophomore year and haven't left since. And that is my whole story, cliff notes version and all."

Melinda laughed. She really liked Matt and not just because he was totally gorgeous but because when she was with him she forgot about all the worries she had and she actually felt happy.

Just then the door to a classroom swung open and out walked none other than Christy. Melinda could not believe how unlucky she was. It was bad enough Christy hated her but now she was going to sabotage her relationship with Matt even more. Melinda braced her self for impact.

"Hey Christy done with Finals already?" Melinda said through a fake smile.

"Actually yes I am." Christy smiled back. Christ then turned to Matt. "So Matt are you staying for summer?"

"Ya. I do every year."

"Right"

Melinda was starting to feel a little uneasy. She really didn't want to stick around so much. She had to think of something to get her out of this. "You know I just remembered that I am supposed to meet Chris in a little bit so I better go."

"Ok, well I guess I will catch up with you later." Matt said to her.

She nodded and then took off.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying it. Please review. 


	12. Author's Note

Authors Note: It has come to my attention that I have been interchanging the names Patience and Patricia for the same character. That was my careless error and I am very sorry. The Characters name is Patricia. While there is a character named Peyton there is not a character named Patience. I am very sorry for the confusion. I pronise it will not happen again.


	13. Secrets Reveled

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed yada yada yada.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Secrets Reveled**

That night Melinda couldn't sleep again. Patricia heard her rustling around in her bed.

"Melinda?" She called out

There was no answer

"Melinda I know your up." Patricia said

"No I'm not." Melinda said into her pillow

Patricia laughed.

"Melinda what's wrong. We used to tell each other everything."

"Things change. Good night."

The next morning Patricia went in to Leo's office to talk about the Melinda situation. Went she entered the office she saw Chris was there two.

She didn't beat around the bush at all she got right to her point. "I definitely think there is something wrong"

"See I told you." Chris said

Leo still wasn't convinced. "Are you two positive this isn't only because she has been here three days and is still adjusting."

"Well ya and what about the magic thing she still has used zero magic." Chris said

Leo interrupted him not wanting his son to go off on one of his tangents. "Well I will look into it if you feel that strongly about it."

"No I'll take care of it" Chris said as he got up from his chair and started heading for the door.

"Chris wait." He stopped "I don't think that's such a good idea" Leo told him motioning for him to sit back down which he didn't.

"I got to agree with Uncle Leo on this one."

This made Chris extremely angry "What? You guys don't think I can protect my own sister?"

"Its not that it's just sometimes you let your emotions get the better of you especially with her and things tend to go wrong." Leo said try to act all fatherly.

Chris was now beyond angry "I make one mistake and no one will ever let me live it down" He yelled and then stormed out of the office.

Chris found Melinda in her room. She was writing something. When he walked in she quiqly stashed it away.

"Hey."

"Melinda we need to talk" He said sitting down on her bed and motioning her to join him

"Ok shoot" Melinda said as she joined him on the bed.

"Why don't you ever use your magic? And why won't you go to sleep at night? And why do you act like it is such a burden to be here?" Chris asked.

"I do not." Melinda said defensively. "Well why do you always have to think your right or why do you always think I am wrong or why wont you stop treating me like a kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about"

"Melinda it's not my fault you ran away it was yours." Chris yelled getting up off the bed.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so over bearing I wouldn't have left in the first place." Melinda yelled back also getting up off the bed.

"Well maybe if you had listen to me for once you wouldn't have run off and got caught by Wyatt." The second the words rolled of his tongue he wished he could take them back.

"What do you want me to tell you Chris? Huh." Melinda yelled "Do you want me to tell you that I am afraid to go to sleep at night because one time I feel asleep and when I woke up a year had passed? Or that I don't have my powers any more and even if I were to get them back if it wasn't done by Wyatt they would slowly but surely kill me."

Chris was taken aback by all his sister had just told him "Melinda I had no idea." Chris said in a more hushed tone

"No you didn't and you wouldn't just let it go either." Melinda continued to yell

"I was worried about you, I am worried about you." Chris said with concern in his voice

"Well don't be."

"Would you please just tell me what happened." He begged

"You want to know the truth. The truth is that what you saw that night was trick. Wyatt drugged me with a sleeping potion to make me seem dead and a binding potion so afterward I couldn't escape and you couldn't sense me. I remember I was so scared, I wanted go home. He told me to just calm down and that I should just go to bed and that everything would be better in the morning. Well the next morning when I woke up I found it was a year latter. See the night he faked my death, he didn't mean for me to get hurt but when you came and he dropped my lifeless body on the floor I guess he didn't figure that I would hit my head and hard. I all remember was hearing voices off in the distance and then it all just went black. I guess the bump on the back of my head combined with the potion did it. I was in a coma for a year. Wyatt didn't want anyone to know it was me especially you guys so, I don't know how, but he gave the hospital false information about me. He told them my name Faith. He told them that I was a distant cousin who had come to live with him and I had fallen by accident. Obviously he assumed I would never wake up so I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he had done or the fact that he had lied about who I was. But I guess he was wrong cause I did wake up. I don't know how. I vaguely remember having a dream, I guess it was, and mom was there and then I was ripped away from her and brought back to the real world. I panicked and I ran. I literally just got up off the hospital bed and ran out of the hospital, well first I punched this girl in the face and stole her clothes and wallet and then ran but I think you get the idea. Anyway I knew Wyatt was going to find out I was no longer in my coma so I got on the next train to L.A. I wasn't planning on staying there until I ran into Christy. She found me in the cemetery fighting one of Wyatt's lackeys who had been sent to take me back. And that's how I wound up here. Are you happy now?" With that she stormed out of the room leaving Chris all alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and i hope it was long enough for you guys. Please review. Thanx. 


	14. The Potion

Disclaimer: I own charmed. No you don't. Fine i don't. :-(

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Potion**

After Chris' fight with his sister naturally he ran straight for his dad.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us all of this before." Chris said as he paced back and forth in Leo's office.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Leo said to his son

"No I don't." Chris said as he stopped pacing and took a seat in a chair.

"I can't believe that bastard would do this. Well at least we know now and we can fix it."

"Fix what Chris there isn't anything to fix." Leo told his son

"Well her powers she'll have to get those back. I'll get working on an unbinding potion." Chris told him

"Chris slow down. First of all I thought you said she didn't want her powers back."

"She doesn't but she is too foolish and naïve to see that she has to get them back."

"I think that is her decision to make not yours. Anyway if she doesn't want them back how are you going to get her to take the potion?" Leo asked

"I'll figure out something." Chris said with a small smile on his face as though he had just though of a perfect idea.

A little while later Chris found Melinda in her room. He knocked on the door even though it was already open to get Melinda's attention. She was lying on her bed arms crossed across her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked her

"No." Chris ignored this and came in anyway shutting the door behind him and sitting down on Patricia's bed. "Can we please talk about this?"

"No."

Chris noticed a glass of water on the night stand next to Melinda's bed and while she wasn't looking he slipped the unbinding potion he had made into the glass. It quickly dissolved so you couldn't even tell it was there.

"I mean i can't even believe you. Sometimes you just cross a line Chris." She yelled as she sat up on her bed.

"I'm sorry." He then picked up the glass of water and handed it to her "Here drink some water and calm down and then we can talk about this like rational adults."

Melinda grabbed out to take the glass. She brought her lips to the glass and took a sip. The second she did she could tell something wasn't right. The glass slipped out of her hands and the glass shattered and the liquid spilled everywhere. Chris panicked a little. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off violently. "What have you done?"

"I just gave you an unbinding potion." Chris told her.

She got up of the bed in furry. "Oh my god, you're such an idiot he will find me now." She yelled.

Chris understood now. "That's why you didn't want you powers back so he could track you."

"Yes you idiot. The only way he can find me is by my magic and now that you gave them back to me, against my will I might add, he will find me." She yelled as she began to pace the room

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"That's right you weren't. Once again you had to take matters into your own hand. You are just like him." She yelled

"Who?" Chris knew exactly who she was talking about, Wyatt.

"Who do you think? You know I don't know who is worse you or him but all I do know I hate both of you. I am not a kid, I am no where close and you're just going to have to except that and deal with it." She had passed the point of yelling at this point.

Chris was hurt by his sister's words. He was only trying to protect her and she thanked him by comparing him to their evil brother.

Melinda began to storm out of the room

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked getting up from the bed

"To fix you mistake." With that she left.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry its so short but give me a break atleast i updated SUPER fast. Please review. 


	15. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Betrayal**

Melinda ran down the hall way to the library, maybe there was a book there that could help her. Either way she knew she had to do something fast or things would start to go very wrong. She knew that if she didn't bind her powers Wyatt would have access to magic school and she would die. As she ran she started to feel the potion take effect and it began to mix with the potion Wyatt have given her. Melinda remembered Wyatt's words as if she had just heard them yesterday. She couldn't even remember when she had heard him say it but she remembered him telling her "If ever you should get you powers back by anyone else but me, the potion I gave you will mix with it and create a poison in you for which there is no cure and you will die." His voice ran in her ears. She knew unbinding her powers wouldn't help save her life but at least Wyatt couldn't track her anymore than and he wouldn't be able to find magic school. Magic school was clocked from Wyatt's sensing but with her powers Wyatt could sense Melinda where ever she was. She just hoped it wasn't too late. As she ran she saw the Library. She was almost there. But it was too late. She began to feel light headed and everything began to blur around her and then it was dark. She heard running footsteps and a voice. It was a boys voice it sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't make out who it was and then she heard nothing.

When Melinda opened her eyes again she was no longer in magic school. She was now lying on the floor in the attic of the Manor. How did she get her? She thought to herself. As her vision slowly began to come back she saw to figures standing in front of her. Both were males, blond. Melinda figured one of them was her brother, but who was the other one. Melinda crawled over to the wall and hoisted her self up against it.

"Melinda, so nice of you to drop by." She heard her brother tease.

Everything was still fuzzy and she tried to focus her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked softly not able to speak up due to her weak state.

Wyatt bent down right next to her and brushed the hair out of her face with his fingers. She quickly yanked her head away. "Now is that anyway to great you favorite big brother?"

"You're not my favorite." She spat at him

Wyatt got up and was now towering over the poor girl. "Well I don't suppose Chris is, after all he is the one that gave you the unbinding potion isn't he. He is the reason your going to die."

"No its you fault." Melinda said trying not to sound as weak as she was. "He didn't know." Melinda realized something just then. She felt bad she had got so mad at Chris after all it wasn't his fault, he didn't know, he was just trying to help. The Melinda realized something else, Magic school. Wyatt must have found it, everyone could be dead now and it was all her fault. "How did you find me?"

"A little birdie told me where you were and I waited until the right time to take you back."

What a minute. Melinda thought to herself. If Wyatt had known where she was the whole time why hadn't he just come and take her. And who had told him where she was, she figured it must have been the other man standing in the room with them. She still couldn't make out who it was.

"I must say I never thought this plan would work. But Chris is so predictable he did just like a thought he would. And Mathew I must say was a superb actor, I think you actually were beginning to trust him, maybe even a little love there too."

"Mathew?" Melinda asked. And then it all became clear to her. Mathew was working for Wyatt, he was the other man standing in the room, he was the one who gave her up to Wyatt. But why and how?

"Yes that's right. Mathew here has been a huge help. Once I told him the situation he was more then willing to help me. After all he is a half demon, it's in his nature."

Melinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. It serves her right for actually believing she could really trust anyone.

"You see, I have known where you were this whole time from the second you ran away. You really think I would leave you in a coma and not get some insurance. No, while you were in you coma I made sure to slip you a little something extra, a potion so that I could track you at all times. But instead of just going in and taking you back I wanted to make things a little more interesting. Why torture one sibling when you can torture two. Now you will die and Chris will blame himself just like he did last time, only this time you really will die."

"What does Mathew have to do with any of this?" Melinda asked still not fully understanding. She had finally gotten her vision mostly back and could see Mathew standing in the corner. His face looked so cold, not warm and bright like it usually did. He looked empty and evil. She hated him and even more she hated herself for trusting him.

"Well you see, me dear little sister, I couldn't just simply waltz right into magic school, too risky. That place is swarming with witches. No I had to find someone on the inside to bring you too me. Someone you trusted to make it that more entertaining. So I hired Mathew over her to get close to you and then once Chris stupidly gave you the unbinding potion to bring you to me." Wyatt told her with an evil grin.

"You're sick." She spat

"Actually I believe it is you who are sick. And in exactly 13 hours after you have taken the unbinding potion you will be dead." Wyatt said with not even a drop of sympathy in his voice. "And of course your little family will try and save you. But they won't be able to and they will fall right into my trap and I will kill them all one by one. And with them out of the picture magic school will be left unprotected and I will kill every single witch left on this earth. And it's all thanks to you."

"That's some plan you got there Wyatt. To bad it will never work." Melinda said even though she knew she was just lying to herself. She knew the only thing between Wyatt and world domination. Was her and her brother and cousins, she also knew that they would come and save her and would be sitting ducks against Wyatt's demons. It was a perfect plan. Melinda knew she couldn't let that happen. But what was she to do. She then realized something. She had her powers and she could use them. Maybe not to escape but to send a message back to Chris telling him not to come. As quickly as she could she telepathically screamed out to Chris.

"Chris can you hear me?" She yelled in her mind.

"Melinda? Where are you?" She heard Chris' voice in her head.

"I'm at the manor with Wyatt."

"What? Don't worry I am coming." She hear his voice again in her head.

"No, no don't he will kill you whatever you do don't come to the Manor. For once in you life Chris, please just trust me." Melinda hoped her brother would listen to her and not do anything stupid.

Just then Wyatt realized what she was doing and kicked her in the side causing her to loose her connection with Chris.

"Stop that right now." He yelled at her. He then turned to Mathew who was still standing in the corner. "Take her to her room and watch her. Make sure she doesn't use any magic"

Mathew nodded and headed over to the barely conscious Melinda and picked her up off the floor and carried her to her room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I will be updating again in a few days cause i will be away but i will update as soon as i get back. Please review 


	16. But What Can You Do?

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**But What Can You Do?**

Back at magic school Chris called an emergency family meeting. Well actually I guess you couldn't really call it a 'family' meeting considering it consisted of Prue, Patricia, Leo, Billie, Christy and himself, but same thing.

"What are we all doing here Chris?" Prue, phoebe's 18 year old daughter asked.

"Wyatt kidnapped Melinda." Chris told them

"Again?" Patricia asked.

"That girl really needs to be kept under lock and key if you ask me." Christy said in a vicious tone of voice. She was still mad about the whole Mathew thing.

"How do you know all this Chris?" Leo asked his son.

"She told me, telepathically." Chris said "She also told me it was a trap. Now we are not just going to leave her there but we are not going to fall into Wyatt's trap either."

"Well what do you have in mind?" Billie asked.

At the manor Mathew had put Melinda on her bed and was sitting in a chair in the corner. He knew what he had done was wrong but he didn't have a choice. When Wyatt originally came to him he thought this would be no problem but he hadn't considered the fact that he would fall in love with Melinda. It was to late now he thought. He would just have to let it go, he had a job to do.

"I can't believe he got to you. So what have you always worked for Wyatt or is this a new thing?" Melinda asked. For someone who was about to die she showed no fear in her voice at all.

"Shut up." He yelled at her as he stood up from his chair and began to pace the room.

"Oh come, I am dying to know. Literally actually." She said with a little laugh.

"If you must know Wyatt came to me right before you showed up." He told her.

"So you haven't been doing this demon thing long."

"I have been a demon my whole life." He said matter a factly

"Yes but there is a difference between being born a demon and actually being a demon. So enlighten me why did you do it. Money, power, what was it that drove you to the dark side?" Melinda asked

"Oh don't go all yoda on me." Mathew said annoyed

"If I was I would be talking backward talk." Melinda said almost mockingly

"Just shut up would you. Die quietly." The way Mathew said that made the hair on the back of Melinda's neck stand up. It was so cold and cruel. He sounded just like Wyatt. It was scary but she didn't let him see how frightened she was becoming.

"Come on I got to know I mean you may be half demon but your also half witch you cant just turn your back on that part of you."

"I can and I have." He said trying to convince himself more that Melinda

"Well what about this, if Wyatt kills every witch do you really think he is going to forget about the fact that your half witch and just let you go? Believe me you may think my brother is on your side now but what will you think when he's got a knife through your stomach."

"You're lying. You're just trying to trick me but I won't fall for it." Mathew said trying to cover up the fact that he kind of believed her.

"Really." Melinda could see she was starting to get under his skin "Come on why would I lie about that. I mean I think I would know Wyatt better than you. I mean after all I have known him my whole life and you've known him what a week. Can you really trust him?"

"I didn't have a choice." He said as he sat back in the chair.

"Don't give that bull shit. You always have a choice."

"He was going to kill me if I didn't help."

"Ah, I see so you're a coward."

"I am not a coward." Mathew said defensively

"Oh you totally are."

"And your not? You're afraid to die too."

"I'm not afraid to die. I am afraid for those left behind once I am gone because they won't see what's coming and they will all die. And while I might not care if I live or die I care if they live or die. So don't think you have me so figured out."

"And what makes you think you have me figured out?" Mathew asked

"You're just like the rest of his demons. Selfish, cruel, willing to do whatever it takes so long as it benefits them. See that's the difference between witches and demons, witches protect the innocent no matter what the cost and demons kill the innocent. But the reason witches win so much more than demons do is because witches unlike demons are willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Demons won't do that."

"And what makes you think that I am like that. After all it's like you said I may be half demon but I am also half witch."

"No, cause if you were a true witch neither of us would be here right now." Mathew knew she was right. It was his fault she was going to die and it was his fault that Wyatt now had access to magic school and it was his fault that Wyatt was going to wipe out all the witches in the world and it was all because he had been a coward. But what could he do now but sit and watch the girl he loved die and the world that had mostly been good to him destroyed.

* * *

Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW 


	17. Love, Potions and Blood, Oh My

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed.

So here it is the long awaited Chapter 16 of Have A Little Faith. I would just like to apoligize for not updating sooner but things have been really hectic. Anyway here it is hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Love, Potions and Blood, Oh My**

Back at magic school Chris was discussing his plan with the gang.

"Ok so Christy and Billie will distract the guards, Leo, Prue and Patricia will fight off any other demons that show up and I will grab Melinda and take care of Wyatt." Chris explained his plan to everyone.

"But she is still going to die." Christy said "I mean we are putting our lives on the line for someone who only has a few hours to live."

"She has a point Chris." Leo said. Chris was surprised that, that comment was coming from Leo of all people. I mean sure he and Melinda didn't always get along but she was still his daughter.

"So what we are just going to give up and leave her there to die?" Chris asked angrily

"What other choice do we have Chris?" Billie asked

"Listen I lost her once and I won't loose her again. If it were one of you in there would you want us to save you or just leave you there to die? There has to be something we can do." Chris said as he sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Chris is right." Chris looked up when he hear Patricia talking "We are not going to leave her there. We can take Wyatt on if we stick together."

"I guess." Prue said

"Fine we're in." Billie said.

Both Chris and Patience smiled.

Back at the manor Melinda was still lying on the bed and Matt was still pacing the room.

"Can I ask you something?" Melinda asked

"What."

"Did you ever really like me or was all of this just an act to lure me here?"

Mathew didn't know what to say. He knew what his answer was but it hurt too much to tell her the truth. Tell her that he had done this to save his life but in the end he had fallen in love with her. At that moment he knew what he had to do.

"I'm getting you out of here." Matt told her as he walked over to pick her up.

"What?" Melinda asked in shock

"I know where he keeps the potion that will save you. We will go get it and then leave."

Matt walked out of the room where two guards were standing watch.

"It's ok." He told them "I am just going to take her to the attic for a second."

The guards let them pass and they hurried up to the attic. Once they got there Matt gently placed Melinda on the floor leaning against the wall. He ran over to the cabinet and began looking through potions. Finally he found the right one.

"Got it."

"Are you sure Wyatt wont catch us?" Melinda asked

"Oh, he already has." Melinda felt her body stiffen as she heard the voice of her older brother. "Mathew, I would have never thought u would betray me"

All of a sudden Excalibur appeared out of thin air into Wyatt hands he was about to stab Mathew with it when he heard a loud banging down stairs.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Wyatt asked annoyed.

One of Wyatt's demons came running in the room "Sir, we're under attack."

"By who?" Wyatt asked

"I believe it is you family, sir." The demon told him

Wyatt smiled a little and turned to Melinda "They have come to rescue you. To bad, I wonder who will rescue them." He let out a little laugh.

Melinda grew frightened. She knew Wyatt would kill them and she was in no state to be able to help them.

"I'll be right back." Wyatt said as he walked towards the door but then he stopped. "Oh and before I forget." With that he threw Excalibur at Matt and it hit him right in the heart. Melinda screamed and Wyatt just casually telekinetically brought the sword back to him and left. Melinda weakly crawled over to where Matt now lay. She put her hands of the wound in attempts to stop the bleeding but of course it didn't work. She was hysterically crying at this point and covered in blood.

"Please don't die." She said through her tears but it was too late he was gone.

Melinda didn't even turn when her brother Chris entered the room. He saw what had happened but he knew that they had no time and they had to get out of there now. Everyone else had already left. He ran over to where his sister sat.

"Melinda, come on we got to go." He picked up the potion that was on the floor and then gently began to pull her away from Matt's lifeless body. She resisted but finally he was able to pick her up. Just as they were abut to leave Wyatt stormed into the room.

"Leaving so soon?" Wyatt asked almost in a mocking tone. "I will let you go now but this isn't over, not even close."

With out saying a word Chris orbed out of the manor with Melinda in his arms and back to magic school. He laid her on her bed. She was covered in blood and was barely conscious. Chris took the potion from the manor out of his pocket and slowly let her drink it. Once it was all gone he put the covers over her, kissed her forehead and left the room. He figured he should let her sleep because tomorrow was going to be very hectic he could tell.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	18. Love and Loss

Disclaimer:I dont own charmed :-(

Hey guys, sorry it is so short but i am trying to get it all out because i am going to Israel in 8 days for 4 months and i wont be able to update as often when i am there. I will try to get as much of it out as i can before i leave and finish it while i am there. So anyway that is why it is so short. I am sorry but i hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Love and Loss**

Melinda awoke and looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 4 in the morning. Melinda quietly got out of bed, as to not wake Patricia who was sleeping in the bed next to hers, and left the room. She walked down the hall the Library; if she couldn't sleep she might as well do something productive. She pulled down a book using her telekinesis from the top shelf that was entitled "Advanced Spells". Melinda took it am sat down in one of the chairs and began to read.

"What are you doing up so late?" A voice asked. Melinda looked up from the book to see Christy standing in front of her.

"I could ask you the same question." Melinda said as she closed the book as set it aside.

Christ picked up the book and looked at it. "You know were not aloud to read the books on the top shelf. It's against the rules. There for use in extreme situations only."

"Thanks for the warning." Melinda said threw a fake smile.

"So you still haven't answered my question, why are you up?" Christy asked sitting down in a chair across from Melinda's.

"I couldn't sleep." Melinda answered

"Oh I'm sure" Christy said in a very cruel tone. "I mean with all that's just happened."

"Uh, Ya I guess." Melinda answered casually.

"I can't believe you." Christ said angrily

Melinda was confused "What are you talking about"

"He's dead because of you and you don't even care." She yelled

"I do care." Melinda said defensively

"You should be the one dead right now Halliwell, not him and you know it." Christ yelled.

Melinda didn't answer

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you feelings." Christy mocked

"Why don't you just shut up? I do feel awful, more than you can imagine. And I know I should be the one dead right now but I can't change what is, if I could I would but I can't. So stop trying to make yourself fell better by blaming me." Melinda yelled as she got out of her chair and began to walk away.

"Bull- shit." Christ yelled out to her

Melinda turned around to face Christy "I loved him. And you may not believe me and say I am a liar because I only knew him for two days. But I love him and I would have given my life for him in a heart beat. But I can't change what happened."

Christy was speechless and Melinda just continued back to her room.

Christy was furious. How could some girl who had only known Mathew for two days love him. She had known him for years; she was the one who loved him. She pondered this as she headed back to her own room for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	19. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, i am sorry i havent updated in ages but i am on a four month trip with my school in Israel so its been kinda hard to find time to write. I will do my best to get more of the story up there, when i don't know, hopefully soon but i am not making any promises. I do promise however that i will eventually finish this story, it may take some time but please understand that i am doing my best. Thats all for now


	20. Author's Note 3

Author's Note: Hey guys, i am super sorry i haven't updated but 1) i have been in Israel and have had no time to write but i am coming home for break in a week so i will write then 2) My computer was broken for two weeks so i couldnt write but not it is fixed and 3) i seem to be having writers block which is where you guys come in. I really need your guys help to get this story rolling again, its seems that since i haven't writen anything for two months i am having a writers block so i was hoping you guys could send me some ideas to help me get started. This is your chance to tell me where you want the story to go and help me out in a big way. Thank you all.

Emily


	21. Roomate Troubles

At long last, the wait is over chapter 18 is now up!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! Hope you enjoy it ans sorry it is so short but i will have more chapters soon.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Roomate Troubles**

It had been two months since Matt had died and school was starting up again. Melinda sat on the bed in her new dorm room that she had moved into today after Patricia's roommate had come back and claimed the bed Melinda had been using all summer.

Melinda sat awaiting her new roommate to show. She didn't know who her roommate was but she prayed it would be someone who didn't know who she was. Someone she could actually become friends with and then maybe she could have a some what normal school year and leave the past behind her. It seemed, however, that unlike her, her past wasn't so eager to be forgotten about.

Melinda's jaw dropped when she saw her new roommate walk through the door.

"You're my roommate?" Melinda asked

"Looks like it" Christy replied as she put her suitcase on the empty bed next to Melinda's.

"I thought you didn't live on campus. I thought you lived at home with you mom."

"Well you thought wrong. After the demon activity spike this summer my mom decided to sell the house and move into Magic School. So here I am"

"Great" Melinda said trying to hide the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh don't worry. With your track record of getting kidnapped you probably won't even be here for very long. And then I will have the whole room to myself and hopefully you will be dead in a coffin somewhere six feet under the ground."

Melinda didn't know what to say except "Ok then."

* * *

"The girl is a complete Witch" Melinda said as she paced back and forth in her father's office.

"Most people here are." Leo pointed out.

Melinda stopped pacing and looked at him "You know what I mean." She sunk down into one of the chairs in the office. "Look I am not a complainer but out of all the people at this school how did I he stuck with her?"

"She requested to be your roommate." Leo told her

"WHAT!?!" Melinda said jumping out of her chair and began pacing again. "Why would she request to be my roommate?"

"Maybe she just wanted to start over and try and be friends." Leo suggested

Melinda thought for a second "No, no that can't be it. She is up to something but what?" In another second Melinda began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked

"To find out what she is up to" Melinda said as she left the room.


	22. Denial, Betrayal & Everything In Between

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed :-(

Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW i am a freak and i sit at my computer refreshing the stats page every two seconds waiting for someone to review and when people dont i get sad and sad people can write so if you want me to write more please post some reviews. Thank you!!!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Denial, Betrayal and Everything in Between**

Melinda stormed into her dorm room where she found Christy still unpacking. It has been almost two hours since Melinda had left Christy alone in there room "So how could she still be unpacking? How many clothes does this girl have?" Melinda thought. "Ok forget that Melinda said to herself as she tried to focus on what she had originally come in there for.

"What are you up to?" Melinda asked pointing an accusing finger toward Christy.

Christy stopped unpacking and turned to Melinda 'What are you talking about?" Christy asked confused

"You know exactly what I am talk I am talking about. You requested to be my roommate. Why would you do that? You can't stand me and I know you know I can stand you."

"That's ridiculous. Why on earth would I ask to room with you?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Melinda yelled not believing a single word that was coming out of Christy's mouth.

"You are delusional why would I want to room with the girl who is responsible for Matt's death?" Christy spat

Melinda sunk down onto her bed "Why can't you ever just let that go?" Melinda said in a tone just above a whisper but load enough for Christy to hear her.

After hearing this Christy flipped out. "Why can't I get over it? Are you kidding me? You killed him how could I get over that?"

"I didn't kill him, Wyatt did. So if you want to blame someone blame him." Melinda yelled.

"No, the only thing I blame Wyatt for is for not killing you."

"Oh My God!!!" Melinda said half yelling half laughing "Get over yourself. Stop blaming me for something you know I couldn't control."

"You…" Christy started but was interrupted by Melinda "No, just shut up. I'm done" With that Melinda left the room slamming the door behind her.

Christ just stood there staring at the door. She turned when she heard the familiar jingling of orbs behind her but it wasn't normal blue orbs, these orbs are black. When the orbs dispersed Christy saw Wyatt standing before her.

"I thought I told you to be nice." Wyatt said to her as he began to pace in circles around her.

"I'm trying my best." Christy said trying to defend herself.

Wyatt stood behind her and lowered himself to her ear "I find that hard to believe considering I have been watching you this whole time." Wyatt began pacing again only this time he was pacing the room. "I thought we had a deal. I promised I would bring back your precious Mathew back and in return you would help me kill my family but firt they have to like you, trust you and I mean ALL of them."

"But why? How would that help you?" Christy asked

"It would be pointless to simply kill them, I want there powers too. Unfortunately they only way to get them is if they give them up willingly. And to do that I need you to trick them into giving there powers to me but they have to trust you in order for it to work." Wyatt explained

"But they do trust me" Christy insisted

"Not all of them." Wyatt yelled "Melinda doesn't and if anyone can ruin my plan it would be her so you need to make nice with her. OK?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now I have some other business to take care of." Wyatt said and with a swirl of black orbs he was gone.

* * *

Melinda sat on the top of the golden gate bridge. She wasn't actually allowed to be there but she desperately needed somewhere to go to think and Melinda had never been big on rules anyway. Melinda looked down at the cars down bellow her. They looked like toy cars to her. She envied all the people down there. So care free, their biggest worries were getting to work on time or having a bad hair day. How she wished she could have such simple worries as those.

"I didn't kill him. Right? Melinda said out loud to herself. "It can't be my fault or maybe it is." Melinda buried her head in her hands "I should have done something. I could have saved him."

"There was nothing you could have done and its not your fault."

That voice sounded so familiar. Melinda picked her head up and she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry it is short but alteast i am posting again and pretty fast so that has got to count for something. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	23. Matt?

OMG it's been 7 months and we still don't know who was standing on the bridge with Melinda so I feel it is only fair that I tell you.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Matt?**

Melinda picked her head up and she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Matt?" Was the only thing she could say. She couldn't believe he was standing there, how was he standing there? Was it really even him? "I don't understand"

"I'm a whitelighter."

This didn't help to clear anything up surprisingly, Melinda was still utterly confused. "But how?"

"Well apparently saving you is grounds for becoming a whitelighter. Your gonna save so many people, and saving you is like saving all of them"

* * *

Ok I know this couldn't be any shorter but I needed to tell you and I will try and write more. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE 


	24. Chapter 24

http:// charmednextgeneration. weebly. com (there aren't spaces in between the / and the c and also between the . and the w or any of the other spaces NO SPACES but i couldn't post it otherwise so get rid of the spaces) GO CHECK IT OUT LOTS OF COOL STUFF PLUS IM PUTTING ALL OF MY STORIES UP THERE SO PLS PLS PLS GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

I recently read over this story and i remeber how muched i liek it but since i wrote it so many years ago and it is so poorly written i have decided to re-write it. the story line will be a little diffrent but it will be under the title have a little faith while this story will become just Faith.


End file.
